A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dryer devices, more specifically, a device that mounts to an output of or down line with a furnace and of which dries out boots, and/or mittens.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with drying devices. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a dryer device that mounts onto a residential forced air furnace or down line on a horizontal or vertical air register, which further comprises of a vent plate having a plurality of holes located thereon and on which at least one vent attaches thereon; wherein each vent is composed of an angled base support that attaches to a vent line, which has a cap at a farthest distal end; wherein the angled base support includes a friction hinge to enable rotation of the vent with respect to the vent plate; wherein the angled base support attaches to the vent plate via a magnet that is embedded within the angled base support or a winged end that slides into one of the holes of the vent plate and which is then rotated in order to lock in place; wherein the vents have a plurality of holes and extend vertically and upon which mittens and/or boots rest thereon in order to introduce heated air therein and to dry out said objects; and wherein the vents may have telescoping bodies that can extend and retract.
The Burns, Sr. et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0097768) discloses an apparatus for drying gloves and boots, which includes a pipe, a fan, a plurality, of first tubes connected to the pipe, and a plurality of second tubes connected to the first tubes. However, the apparatus is not directed to use with an existing forced air residential furnace.
The Hay Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,464) discloses a boot drying apparatus that utilizes a hollow plenum chamber having a lowermost open mouth portion for resting upon a hot air discharge grill disposed in the surface of a floor or a room. However, the apparatus does not feature a vent plate that mounts vertically upon a furnace or down line from said furnace and of which vents extend therefrom to hang items thereon.
The Farrant Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,814) discloses a dryer for drying accessories that includes a support beam and a plurality of tubular members with air delivery passages extending therethrough, and wherein the support beam is adapted for positioning and aligning with a wall register. Again, the accessory is designed for use with an existing register and is not able to be installed onto an existing furnace, or include vents that can adjust via angled base supports.
The Masika Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,519) discloses a drying device for drying gloves, boots, shoes, etc. in association with a household forced air furnace. However, the drying device does not include an angled base support that can orient the vents in a near vertical orientation via angled base supports that attach via magnets.
The McCartney Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,078) discloses a boot and glove drying device that is used in conjunction with a floor mounted heating outlet. However, the device is for use with a floor mounted register and not a register that is either horizontal or vertical.
The Seifert et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,099) discloses an apparatus for drying footwear. However, the apparatus does not feature vents that are angularly oriented with respect to a vent plate such that the device can be either mounted on a register or a furnace at a horizontal or vertical orientation.
The Ketchum Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,009) discloses a boot and glove drying device. However, the device is not mounted on a vertical or horizontal register or side of a furnace.
The Christensen, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,094) illustrates an ornamental design for a combined glove and boot dryer, which does not depict a vent plate and a plurality of vents extending therefrom at an angle via angled base support.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a dryer device that mounts onto a residential forced air furnace or down line on a horizontal or vertical air register, which further comprises of a vent plate having a plurality of holes located thereon and on which at least one vent attaches thereon; wherein each vent is composed of an angled base support that attaches to a vent line, which has a cap at a farthest distal end; wherein the angled base support includes a friction hinge to enable rotation of the vent with respect to the vent plate; wherein the angled base support attaches to the vent plate via a magnet that is embedded within the angled base support or a winged end that slides into one of the holes of the vent plate and which is then rotated in order to lock in place; wherein the vents have a plurality of holes and extend vertically and upon which mittens and/or boots rest thereon in order to introduce heated air therein and to dry out said objects; and wherein the vents may have telescoping bodies that can extend and retract. In this regard, the mitten and boot dryer for use with a residential furnace departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.